Clash of Champions (Year 0)
Clash of Champions Clash of Champions is the first major live show which introduced seven major titles for the main brands and two for NXT. The main roster matches were set up without any major build while the NXT matches were built up over some liveshows. The only main roster match which had story going into it was the WWE Cruiserweight Championship match. Build up On the NXT liveshows each faction leader appeared and selected a member of their brand to go after the NXT Championship or NXT Tag Team Championship. After AJ Styles appeared on the liveshow on week 30 he announced the RAW superstar Finn Balor would be having a match at the upcoming Clash of Champions liveshow. Titus on week 34 announced Xavier Woods would also be appearing on the show. However, AJ Styles interupted the announcement to insult Titus. AJ suggested Titus pull Xavier from the match from "fear" of Finn Balor being too much for him. AJ jokingly offered to allow Titus to add an extra member to support Xavier Woods which he took seriously, adding Neville to the match. Over the following weeks AJ teamed up with both members of NXT West & NXT East members of The Bullet Club to face off against members of Titus Worldwide. Claiming a single pinfall victory over Neville during this time. Match Card Results Pre-Show During the NXT Tag Team title match Tyler Bate & Martin Kirby were trying to dominate Suni Singh and keep him tagging in Samir Singh. Eventually, they wore Suni enough and hatched their plan. Martin Kirby who was not the legal man ran around the ring and attacked the non-legal man Samir Singh. While free to do so Tyler Bate rolled up the unprotected Suni Singh to claim the victory. Christopher Daniels focused his efforts on battling Mustafa Ali, commonly teaming with him to take down hard opponents such as Ember Moon and Aleister Black. Eventually, only them two remained. After great singles action Christopher Daniels finally wore Mustafa Ali down enough to easily throw him over the top rope. Main Show The first match on the card ended when Sami Zayn hit the Blue Thunder Bomb and pinned Tyler Breeze. The first Battle Royal on the main card. The WWE World Title match saw the improv team of AJ Styles and Tetsuya Naito. They worked themselves down the competitors till only they and Undertaker remained. AJ Styles battled with the deadman while Tetsuya snuck in a small break. Eventually, Undertaker knocked AJ down and went to deal with Tetsuya. A small singles fight broke out between them before Naito eliminated Taker. Both Styles & Naito fought for a good while before the fresher Styles won after hitting the Styles Clash and throwing Naito over the top rope. The Superstars Tag Team title match ended quickly as when all men had entered and the match was made offical The Wyatt Family quickly dominated. Luke Harper hitting the Discus Closeline less than a minute into the match. Erick Rowan kept Tyson Kidd beaten down and the legal man Cesaro was pinned after Luke Harper's closeline. In RAW's Universal title match Triple H cut a quick promo about him winning being a smart business move on WWE's part. He credited them putting him in the match and suggested RAW to be a better brand if under the Corperation's control. The match was long, mainly with the final three: Triple H, Sasha Banks and Kota Ibushi. Eventually, Sasha Banks & Triple H eliminated the agile threat that was Kota Ibushi. Though, the victory was short lived and Triple H hit the Pedigree quickly after and throw Sasha Banks out the ring. He celebrated with the title and informed the WWE fanbase that he was going to pick his first challanger mostly considering the money it could bring the company. The SmackDown Tag Team title match was dominated by the unstoppable force of Big E. He kept both Jimmy and Jey Uso down with his constant slams. Kofi eventually was able to get in on the match very fresh against a beaten Jey Uso. Kofi quickly got the pinfall on Jey and won the titles. The team wished Xavier luck on his match later before leaving. The Global Championship Battle Royal was taken over by RAW superstar Triple H cutting a promo about how useful Batista would be as a champion. Referencing his movie career. The match started after he left and everyone in the match attacked Batista, eventually overpowered Batista was eliminated first. The winner, Kurt Angle last eliminated CM Punk. The main event. The triple threat for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship saw The Bullet Club's Finn Balor face off against Titus Worldwide's Neville & Xavier Woods. The match was long, bloody and saw plenty of near falls. Eventually, after Neville and Xavier had a great singles bought while Finn was outside the ring, recovering. Finn snuck back in and threw Neville out the ring to quickly take advantage of the worn Xavier Woods. Finn hit the Coup de Grace to Woods and scored the pinfall victory. The show ended with Finn Balor leaving the arena holding his new WWE Cruierweight Championship.